Tears
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Repostada! - Engraçado como o tempo passa e as pessoas mudam né? Até pouquinho tempo atrás era apenas nós dois. Quando foi mesmo que você se afastou de mim? Quando foi mesmo que passei a me sentir tão só? - Kaoru's POV


Ouran e a música Tears pertencem a seus respectivos donos. Escrevo por diversão. (:

Yaoi.

**Tears**

**Doko ni yukeba ii anata to hanarete  
Ima wa sugisatta toki ni toikakete  
Nagasugita yoru ni tabidachi wo yume mita  
Ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoku wo dakishimete**

_(Para onde devo ir após me separar de você  
Agora pergunto sobre o que se passou  
Em uma longa noite sonhei que partia para uma viajem  
Olhei para o céu, do estrangeiro, e abracei a minha solidão)_

Engraçado como o tempo passa e as pessoas mudam né?

Até pouquinho tempo atrás era apenas nós dois.

Quando foi mesmo que você se afastou de mim?

Quando foi mesmo que passei a me sentir tão só?

Estou sozinho. Mesmo que várias pessoas me rodeiem, me sinto só. Sei bem o significado da palavra solidão – sempre soube – mas agora eu sinto a palavra. E ela dói.

**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite**

_(As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Não paro de sentir sua respiração)_

Não sei ao certo quando começou, mas já faz um bom tempo que faço da minha noite uma rotina. E não é a do sono, muito menos do mundo dos sonhos.

Toda noite, após nos deitarmos e você cair no sono, eu acabo vendo como minha vida é vazia e sem sentido, e choro. Aprendi a chorar silenciosamente, para não correr o risco de lhe acordar. Não quero interromper seus sonhos e nem que você me veja nesse estado deplorável. E o fato de ficar ao seu lado me mostra como sou sujo, então sempre acabo por me levantar e ir até a varanda, na esperança de tentar aliviar essa dor.

O vento sopra, apenas uma brisa, mas forte o suficiente para levar as lágrimas que se acumulam em minhas pálpebras e embaçam minha visão. E mesmo de lá, eu consigo ouvir sua respiração leve. Como a de um anjo. E eu sozinho, com meu pecado e minha solidão.

**Dry your tears with love  
Dry your tears with love**

_(__Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor)_

As lágrimas caem sobre o livro e tento secá-las. Eu sempre levo um e me controlo para não manchar as páginas. Mas dessa vez não deu. Sabe qual é o livro? A Bíblia. E eu mancho as páginas do Livro Sagrado com minhas lágrimas pecaminosas.

Deus condena quem transa com animais... Homossexuais... E incestuosos. Você já sabe não é? Se sabe, meu Deus, faça com que esse sentimento acabe. E mantenha aquele anjo imaculado, longe do demônio que eu sou! Porque é óbvio. O equilíbrio deve ser mantido. E, se você nasceu como um anjo, eu nasci como um demônio. Um ser sujo que não merece amar. Ou ser amado.

**Loneliness, your silent whisper  
Fills a river of tears through the night**

_(__Sua solidão silenciosa sussurra  
Enchendo um rio de lágrimas  
Durante a noite)_

Posso ouvir minha consciência gritando: "é errado, você não deve amá-lo. Isso vem apenas da idéia que amores proibidos são coisas belas". Mas uma outra voz compete com ela: "não é errado. Você apenas o ama. É puro e simples amor, algo que você não pode evitar". Deve ser apenas reflexo da minha solidão. Acho que eu não ligo de ir ao inferno. Mesmo se for sozinho.

Então, por que diabos não consigo parar de chorar, se eu não ligo? Durante o dia, consigo enganar a todos, até a mim mesmo! Mas quando a noite cai, os sentimentos vem à tona e as lágrimas parecem-me incessantes.

**Memory, you never let me cry  
And you, you never said goodbye**

_(__Lembrei, que você nunca me deixou chorar  
E você, você nunca disse adeus)_

Assim, eu acabo por me lembrar de uma coisa. Você nunca me deixou chorar. Mesmo quando me machucava e doía, você me abraçava e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. E você nunca me disse adeus, também. Isso significa que você ainda está comigo e que todos esses sentimentos são fruto do meu medo?

**Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
We lost our dreams along the way  
But ****I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates  
Never thought you'd leave me alone**

_(__Algumas vezes nossas lágrimas cegaram o amor  
Nós perdemos nossos sonhos pelo caminho  
Mas nunca imaginei que você tivesse entregado sua alma ao destino  
Nunca imaginei que você teria me deixado só)_

Não acho que seja isso, sabe, Hikaru. Essas lágrimas brotam dos meus sentimentos mais profundos. Não é uma ilusão. Nossos sonhos há muito já se perderam e me restou apenas a solidão. E mesmo agora, você segue em diante. Você não precisa de mim. Eu sou um estorvo na sua vida, um atraso.

Prometemos que íamos sempre ficar juntos. E eu acreditei. Nunca achei que você me deixaria para trás. Mas talvez você não tenha me deixado. Creio que fui eu que desaprendi a caminhar, como se estivesse preso por algo mais forte.

**Time through the rain has set me free  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
Love everlasting fades away  
Alive within your beatless heart**

_(__Durante a chuva tenho minha liberdade  
O tempo manterá sua memória  
Amor eterno diminuiu  
Sobrevivente em um coração sem batimentos)_

Sinto-me preso por correntes invisíveis. No céu, antes tão limpo, estão se acumulando nuvens vermelhas, formando um grande mar de fogo acima de minha cabeça. E a chuva começa a cair, me fazendo fechar o livro com o qual estava.

Eu sei que não é isso. Eu sei que é apenas a natureza fazendo o seu trabalho, mas sinto como se o céu chorasse por mim. Mesmo que eu sinta que meu coração possa parar de bater a qualquer momento, é como se alguém sofresse por mim, sofresse comigo. Talvez eu acabe me resfriando por estar pegando chuva e conseqüentemente ficando todo molhado, mas eu não ligo. Talvez não te tenha aqui, no presente, mas o seu passado é só meu. E vice-versa. O tempo manterá sua memória e o "eu" daqueles dias vivo em você. Pelo menos, é o que desejo.

**Dry your tears with love**

**Dry your tears with love**

_(Seque suas lágrimas com amor_

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor)_

- Kaoru?

Ele me chama lá dentro. Provavelmente acordou por causa do barulho da chuva e o frio que adentra o recinto, já que as portas de vidro da varanda estão abertas, e sentiu falta de mim na cama. Torço para que ele não venha aqui. Torço para que a chuva disfarce minhas lágrimas. Torço para ele estar sonolento o bastante para não reparar em minha face vermelha. Mas ele me vê e se aproxima. Eu sinto. Já espero uma bronca.

- Kaoru! O que faz aqui?

De súbito, fui virado. Merda, ele percebeu. Vejo isso em seu rosto.

**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
Owaranai kanashimi wo aoi-bara ni kaete**

_(As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Trocando a tristeza sem fim pela rosa azul)_

Droga, droga, droga. Mil vezes droga! Não queria que ele me visse nesse estado humilhante. Não quero o encarar. Quero sumir, quero morrer, quero desaparecer. Quero fechar os olhos e fugir. Até faria isso, mas ele não deixou. Hikaru... Ele me abraçou, com força e visivelmente preocupado. Estranhamente, ele dissipou aquela tristeza sem fim. Sinto-me seguro e protegido – como se tudo aquilo fosse invenção da minha cabeça - mas sei que logo ele vai perguntar. E não tardou.

- Qual o problema Kaoru? Já faz um tempo que você está estranho...

**Dry your tears with love  
Dry your tears with love  
**_(__Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor)_

Eu estou estranho? Acho que não consegui esconder bem o suficiente... Eu não vou conseguir segurar. Não mais. Será que você vai me perdoar, Hikaru?

- O problema é você Hikaru! Eu te amo de um jeito que não deveria. E é só você. Não consigo amar outra pessoa. Tem que ser você! Se não for, não tem sentido. Eu não quero ser deixado para trás! Eu não quero não fazer parte do seu mundo!

**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite**

_(As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Não paro de sentir sua respiração)_

Minhas lágrimas apenas caem sem parar. Eu posso não só ouvir como sentir sua respiração contra minha pele. O que está pensando Hikaru? Está com nojo? Eu quebrei nosso elo, nosso laço? Vai me afastar? Xingar? Vamos, me odeie. Faça qualquer coisa, mas não fique quieto. Não fique em silêncio. Essa espera está me matando. Seja idiota e fale qualquer coisa. Deixe-me cair, me faça quebrar, me deixe para trás, mas não me obrigue a esperar.

**Dry your tears with love  
Dry your tears with love  
**_(Seque suas lágrimas com amor_

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor)_

Anh...? Cadê os xingo, chutes e socos? Cadê a repugnância? Você é idiota Hikaru? Por que está tão perto? Por que está me beijando? Você quer cair no inferno? Ah... O toque é tão quente... Seus lábios são tão macios... Não sei que porcaria você está pensando, mas continue. Abrace-me, aqueça-me.

- Eu te amo, Kaoru.

- Eu... Amo você, Hikaru.

Seja só meu, como você sempre foi. Não me deixe mais cair. Não me deixe mais chorar. Fique sempre aqui, comigo.

_  
_**Dry your tears with love  
Dry your tears with love**

_(Seque suas lágrimas com amor_

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor)_

_**Fim**_

Essa fanfic é meu xodó. Ficaria feliz que, quem lesse, me disesse o que achou. ^^

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
